You Belong With Me
by AnimeAngel41
Summary: Kagome has loved Inuyasha for as long as she remembers, he's been with his girlfriend now for four months and she is singing her feelings for him at the talent show.


**You Belong To Me **

By: AnimeAngel41

Everyone is gathered inside the auditorium for the talent show, many losers thinking they can sing or act but they can't. Inuyasha Tashio is sitting next to his girlfriend of four months, she's texting some of her friends during the show, looking bored. His other friends, Miroku is sitting next to him, while Sango sitting next to him, already went onto the stage for her talent, doing Karate stunts.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, looking at them.

"She'll be here soon." Sango says softly, and shares a knowing wink with Miroku. The principle comes out and announces the next act. Inuyasha watches as Kagome walks into the stage holding the microphone.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset

She's going off about something that you said

'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical

Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts

She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along, so why can't you see?

You, you belong with me, you belong with me"

Inuyasha watches with wide eyes as he hears her voice, continuing to listen.

"Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself

Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down

You say you're fine, I know you better than that

Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers

She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along, so why can't you see?

You belong with me"

"Who is she singing about?" Inuyasha asked, feeling jealously boiling up inside him. His friends look at him, before Miroku says softly.

"You, Inuyasha.." Miroku says softly. Inuyasha looks at him wide eyes, before turning to look at Kagome again.

"Standing by and waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know?

Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry

And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams

Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?

Been here all along, so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door

All this time, how could you not know?

Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me?

You belong with me"

Everyone cheers and claps for her as she blushes slightly before moving off the stage. After the show, Inuyasha waits for her outside, Kikyo leaning against him, he then notices she was texting Naraku, he growls slightly.

"Why are you texting that bastard?" Inuyasha growls.

"Because I can." Kikyo says shrugging.

"Kikyo, we are through, I realized I never loved you." Inuyasha says before going into the school, stopping Hojo before he can leave. "When is Kagome coming out?" he asked.

"She left already." Hojo says, he jumps when Inuyasha yells out a curse before leaving, going to his red BMW and riding towards the shrine the Kagome lives. He pulls in front of the stairs and runs up them, knocking on the door. Kagome answers and she gasps when Inuyasha suddenly starts to kiss her, she breaks away after a few seconds.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. "Where's Kikyo?" she asked.

"I dumped her, I realized she isn't the one for me." Inuyasha says gently touching Kagome's cheek. "I always loved you, I was just to stupid to noticed." he says softly.

"Inuyasha." Kagome says softly, tears falling from her big brown eyes.

"Was that song for me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, it was." Kagome says.

"You have a beautiful voice Kagome." Inuyasha says softly. Kagome blushes before gasping softly as Inuyasha kisses her again. He carries her up to her room, closing the door with his foot before laying down on her bed with her, covering her face with kisses. "Be mine Kagome, forever and always?" he asked softly.

"Yes." Kagome whispers. Inuyasha watches as she slowly falls asleep in his arms, cuddling her close to him as he falls asleep.

~ 6 years later~

Inuyasha and Kagome are very in love and happily married, they had a little boy named Roku and two years after he was born, a little girl name Kayasha. Miroku and Sango also married and had a little girl named Ai.

"Papa!" Kaya yells running over to him, her silver hair flowing behind her.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Roku is trying to tickle me." Kaya whimpers, watching as he older brother runs into the room. Inuyasha grins as his older son runs into the room.

"Can I have her?" Roku asked grinning.

"Hmm sure." Inuyasha grins, his ears moving back when his daughter shrieks, making his very pregnant wife walking into the room, glaring. "Hi honey." he says softly.

"Don't you 'Hi honey' me Inu, what are you doing to our little girl?" Kagome asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Having fun." Inuyasha grins. Kagome rolls her eyes before walking over, taking her daughter from her husband and starts to tickle her herself, making Kaya shriek with laughter, Roku and Inuyasha joined in. They stopped when she needed to breath, making her pout at them.

"Uh Inuyasha, call the babysitter." Kagome says. "I think I'm going into labor." she says.

"OH SHIT!" Inuyasha yells before grabbing his wife, carrying her to the car. Shippo arrives just as they leave, shaking his head.

~4 hours later~

"SHUT UP INUYASHA! I SWEAR YOUR NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN YOU DICKHEAD! FUCK IT DIDN'T HURT WITH THE OTHERS, WHY IS THIS SO PAINFUL NOW! I AM GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR DICK!!!" Kagome screams, making some of the males in the hospital and covers there crotch, feeling sorry for Inuyasha.

"You don't mean that Kagome." Inuyasha says softly, his ears flattening when she screams.

"SHUT UP!" Kagome yells.

"Don't worry son, its only the pain talking" The doctor says looking at him. Finally the babies were born and are suckling eagerly at there mother's nipples.

"Are you really going to cut my dick off?" Inuyasha asked knowing his wife had calmed down. Kagome looked at him.

"No it was the pain talking." Kagome says softly. She smiles when Inuyasha breathes out in relief. "They need names." she says softly'

"Kai and Saya." Inuyasha says softly.

"Perfect." Kagome says smiling.

Kagome and Inuyasha had many children, they really did belong together. And since they're mates, they lived forever seeing there children grow and have children of there own as well as giving them more siblings.

**A/N: This song doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Taylor Swift, its Called_ 'You Belong With Me.'_ It kinda reminded me of Kagome and Inuyasha. He's with Kikyo, and It's Kagome who is singing it to him. Hope you like it! Please review and read my other fanfics!**


End file.
